Cosmo Megazord
The Cosmo Megazord is the main in Power Rangers Space Patrol. Overview Cosmo Megazord 01*03*05*07*09 is the default combination of the Cosmo Megazord. In this form; the Megazord uses the Dorado Zord's blade as a sword, Chamaeleon Zord's tongue as a grappling wire can perform a charge attack using the Ox Zord's treads, and deliver a spinning heel kick with the Lobo Zord. Its finisher is the Cosmo Star Break, where the Cosmo Megazord gathers energy from the five Power Orbs and slashes with the Dorado Zord's blade accompanied by a barrage of flaming meteors. History * to be added Voyager Zords The Voyager Zords are the personal zords of the β-Squad Rangers. Each Zord (except Shishi Lion) can form either an arm or a leg for the Megazord, allowing 24 different combinations. *Through the use of the Gemini Orb, Leo Red can duplicate his Zord allowing for a temporary Cosmo Megazord duo with all eight Zord limbs being used at once. Shishi Lion Shishi Lion is Leo Red's Voyager Zord. The largest of the 9 main Zords, Shishi Lion is armed with missile launchers behind its claws and a beam cannon in its mouth. In the event the β-Squad Rangers need to evacuate from a battle, a ventral cargo bay enables Shishi Lion to pick them up and flee with them. Forms the torso and head of the Cosmo Megazord in all of its combinations. Shishi_Voyager_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Scorpio Zord The Scorpio Zord is Scorpion Orange's Voyager Zord. The Scorpio Zord is able to burrow underground and uses its claws and stinger for melee combat. The stinger can also fire a powerful energy beam. Forms the left arm of the Cosmo Megazord in its secondary combination and right arm and left leg in its alternate combinations. As an arm, its stinger turns into a laser weapon that the Megazord can wield. Sasori_Voyager_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Lobo Zord The Lobo Zord is Lobo Blue's Voyager Zord which can fire an energy beam from its mouth. Forms the left leg of the Cosmo Megazord in its default combination and right arm in its alternate combination. As a leg, it allows the Megazord to perform a slashing spinning heel kick. Ookami_Voyager_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Scale Zord The Scale Zord is Scale Gold's humanoid Voyager Zord who can use its disk like hands as either shields or buzz saws. Forms the right leg of the Cosmo Megazord in its secondary combination and right arm and left arm in its alternate combinations. When first summoned, it assumes the form of the Libra scales and then a humanoid form when joined with the Power Orb. The Scale Zord can also perform a team attack with the Charmer Zord called the GS Dual Strike where the Power Orbs are rotated forward and a dual energy beam is fired from them at the opponent. As an arm, the Megazord can use the Scale Zord's disks as either shields or buzz saws. It can also use them in the Cosmo Trickster Break finisher where it launches the disks like a razor sharp yo-yo to obliterate the opponent. As a leg, it allows the Megazord to perform charging attacks like the Ox Zord, only faster. Tenbin Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Ox Zord The Ox Zord is Bull Black's Voyager Zord which can perform a powerful ramming attack with its horns. Forms the right leg of the Cosmo Megazord in its default combination and left arm in its alternate combination. As a leg, its treads allow the Megazord to perform a charging attack. As an arm, it can fire a spiraling energy beam from its horns. Oushi_Voyager_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Charmer Zord The Charmer Zord is Serpent Silver's humanoid Voyager Zord. Forms the left leg of the Cosmo Megazord in its secondary combination and right arm and left arm in its alternate combinations. When first summoned it assumes the form of a serpent's head and then a humanoid form after attaching the Power Orb. The Charmer Zord can also perform a team attack with the Scale Zord called the GS Dual Strike where the Power Orbs are rotated forward and a dual energy beam is fired from them at the opponent. As an arm, the serpent head can be launched out on an extendable neck to bite/grab an opponent and throw them into the air. As a leg, the Charmer Zord does bladed kicks like the Lobo Zord. Hebitsukai Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Chamaeleon Zord The Chamaeleon Zord is Chameleon Green's Voyager Zord. The Chamaeleon Zord is armed with an extendable tongue which it uses to bind and crush Neo Alliance starfighters. Forms the left arm of the Cosmo Megazord in its default combination and right leg in its alternate combination. As an arm, the Megazord can use the Chamaeleon Zord's tongue as a grappling wire to snag or trip the opponent. Chameleon_Voyager_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Aquila Zord The Aquila Zord is Eagle Pink's Voyager Zord. The Aquila Zord is equipped with a pair of bladed wings and can fire an energy beam from its beak. Forms the right arm of the Cosmo Megazord in its secondary combination and left arm and right leg in its alternate combinations. As an arm, the Aquila Zord's wings act as a pair of blades and a bow for the finishers. Washi_Voyager_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Dorado Zord The Dorado Zord is Swordfish Yellow's Voyager Zord which uses its razor sharp bill to slash through Neo Alliance Starfighters. The bill can also fire a laser beam from its tip. Forms the right arm of the Cosmo Megazord in its default combination and left leg in its alternate combination. As an arm, the Dorado Zord acts as the Megazord's sword. Kajiki_Voyager_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Notes *The way the components form different limbs is similar to the from . It's also possibly inspired by the Combiner Wars lineup of Transformers. *With 8 Zords who can have 4 different positions on the Megazord, the total number of possible combinations is 1680, which is around 13 times more than the number of combos that can use and around. This is even more than the number of formations in . **If one were to include the Ursa Zord, then the amount of possible combinations will increase to a staggering 15120, or 9 times higher than if one weren't to include it. *The Scorpio Zord is the first scorpion based Zord in the Power Rangers franchise. Category:Zords (Space Patrol)